Watch Over Me
by Aria Snow
Summary: Jeralt was avenged but before Dimitri's eyes Byleth collapses with a horrible fever. So with great haste they take her back to see Lady Rhea for help. Dimitri though can't seem to get his concerns to rest so Rhea decides to allow the young prince to help nurse the beloved professor back to health... Dimitri X FemByleth, Slight AU, Motherly Rhea
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my "FE: TH" fanfic. This had been a project I've wanted to do for quite awhile now, actually and now can since I just finished all four routes in my copy of the game(Blue Lions for the win!) Now I'm actually a big time shipper of Dimitri x Byleth(female) here so this fic is focusing on that, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_You're on the edge of giving up_  
_You know I feel it too_  
_You won't be long because I'm with you_  
_Bring the fire, bring the smoke, bring the rain_  
_We will bend but we will never break_

_If we believe we can't lose_  
_Even mountains will move_  
_It's my faith, it's my life_  
_This is our battle cry_  
_They can't take us down_  
_If we stand our ground_  
_If we live, if we die_  
_We will shout out our battle cry_

~ "Battle Cry" by Skillet

**Chapter 1**  
**Awakening**

~.~.~

The group could not believe their eyes as before them sky was being cut asunder by a blade, cutting the very fabric of space and time. The young monastery student with Prince Dimitri all stood their ground, poised to strike should this prove one of the cruel old man's tricks. But The blonde teen noticed right away this was not that horrible monster that took their beloved professor from them work. No, it seemed almost like a divine intervention from the Goddess herself!

"Huh!?"hissed Solon at the sight, "So the Fell Star consumes even the darkness itself..."

The hole in the very fabric of space that pierced the sky before them in the glow of the twilight grew only larger as the might hero's relic moved downwards. Then to his horror but the students' delight and surprise it was their black robed teacher that stepped out. But something was very different about her they all noticed. Her eyes and hair were now a soft green just like Flayn's own as she landed on the ground with her hero's relic in hand that glowed red like a star. Slowly Byleth rose to her feet, fury in her normally stoic gaze.

"Professor..That is you isn't it?"Dimitri quickly called over, earning a smile from Byleth.

"Yes it's me, sorry I worried you all."she grinned softly patting the young prince on the shoulder.

"I am glad you are safe. I was sure you would return. Please tell me all that happened later. For now, it's imperative that we kill the demon!"said the young prince in delight. He was beyond overjoyed the one he cared for most was safe and unharmed. But what was with her appearance? What had happened to Byleth?

"Of course, Dimitri. Now lets kick some ass."Those words earned various expressions and cheers of agreement from Byleth's students...her friends.

Solon though was frantic as he tried to figure out just how the heck did that inferno wench get back from the void of darkness she had been sent to. But his desperation and horror only grew as young Byleth cut through the enemies like a hot knife through butter! With her students backing her up it did not take even a fw minutes for the young swordswoman to reach him.

"This is for my father!"she yowled to the heavens and struck Solon fetal blow.

"To think...that I would lose to mere beasts. But this is not th end...Thales will carry out our mission, somehow..."Solon snarled as Byleth walked over with sword poised over him. Her eyes burning with a dragon's fury as she finished him off, earning a pain wail from the horrible old dark mage.

Byleth removed her sword and flicked it, sending blood splattering to the ground before walking away from the corpse of her foe. The deed was done; her father's soul could rest easy now.

Dimitri gaped at this new information, "Thales...Does he also serve the Flame Emperor? It can't be..."

"Worry about it later Dimitri go see if the professor is ok, we'll join you once I help tend to everyone's wounds."urged the sweet strawberry blonde, Mercedes.

Dimitri nodded and hurried off to find Byleth walking over so he raced over in a hurry in delight and relief. There was not a scratch on her, thank the Goddess! He wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost another loved one in such a cruel twist of fate. "Professor..I'm glad you're ok. And you seem relatively unscathed. I'm-I'm so relieved. What's more, Jeralt's foes are dead. Though we took little satisfaction from it."

Byleth pulled patted him on the shoulder a rare and sincere smile on her face, "Yes...my father can rest easy now."

"Professor...I must ask. What happened after we were separated? You look..different."pointed out Dimitri in curiosity.

Different? How the heck did she look different? She was still herself so why should her appearance have changed? Then she remembered her merge with Sothis. Quickly she lifted her arm and looked at her reflection in her wrist guards to her pastel green hair and eyes. _"Woah, he wasn't kidding."_she thought in surprise. Talk about a divine makeover, dang.

"If you must know the Goddess gifted me her power."she said straightforwardly; she was never one to beat around the bush or sugarcoat things anyways.

Dimitri was amazed and bewildered at this new information as he mused over this information from his teacher. But Byleth was starting to feel very strange, a bit dizzy as she rubbed her eyes as she finally replied to his musings, "The legends of old you say?"

Dimitri nodded, "Yes. The legend of Saint Seiros. It is said that she received a divine revelation from the goddess and was gifted with her power. Long ago, the goddess dispatched Seiros to defeat a evil king that had gone mad with power. Perhaps the goddess saw the same goodness of Seiros within you too, and wished to help you in your quest to defeat evil."

Was that the case? It was possible considering all the stuff she had seen and witnessed. No, some how this felt different. She had literally merged with Sothis herself. Ugh, she was really starting to feel dizzy and weak and exhausted as she barely heard Dimitri brushing a thought he was thinking out loud. Silly boy, he had a bad habit of that and it was defiantly one of many of his quirks to his personality. But she liked him for it; Byleth related to the prince easier then others. The dizziness was then getting too much and she literally felt like she was on fire as pain wailed at her, not used to this sudden transformation done by Sothis's hand. The greenette before Dimitri's eyes instantly collapsed out cold and looked horrible pale.

"Professor! What's wrong!?"yelped Dimitri as he hurried to her side. He had been so sure she was unharmed. Upon closer look as he knelt over her, he could see she was fast asleep. "Are you...uh..asleep?"

No reply came from Byleth, just labored breaths as he noticed just of pale she was. Did his teacher push herself too rashly? Or was too much mana used? Oh he was no healer but he wasn't sure what to do. But she was defiantly not in a state to walk back to the monastery! "What is happening these days? Well it matters not. We must get you help, and fast."he thought in frantic worry. With the greatest of care he scooped up Byleth into his arms, "Sorry, Professor, but I have no choice but to carry you back." He then hurried back to the others, whom were all surprised to see the state their beloved friend and teacher was in.

They were all concerned, even Felix. But out of the group it was Ashe, Mercedes, and Annette that were the most concerned besides Dimitri. Mercedes confirmed their teacher was burning up and fast. Quickly Dimitri grabbed his horse and kepted Byleth close and secure in his arms as he got on with her. Swiftly as fast as they could the Blue Lions raced back for home. _"Just hang in there Byleth, just hang in there."_Dimitri quietly prayed.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Edit: To the person that told me Jeralt and Byleth's last name thank you a million.

_Oh Lord, don't keep me up all night_  
_Side by side with the moon_  
_With its desolate eyes_  
_Miles from the sunrise_  
_The darkness inviting a tune_  
_The Insomniac's Lullaby_

_A siren is playing its song in the distance_  
_The melody rattles the old window frame_  
_Gradually, angels reveal their existence_  
_And there's nothing and no one to blame_

~ "Insomniac's Lullaby" by Paul Simon

**Chapter 2**  
**Gentle Warmth**

~.~.~

Sitting in her office quietly watching the evening hustle and bustle go by was the archbishop, Rhea. Her fair features a sight to behold as she silently hoped and prayed for the safe return of the young lambs from their mission. She heard a commotion as her trusted right hand, the stern and dark green haired Seteth barge into her office looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Seteth what on earth is the matter?

"Lady Rhea you must come quickly. The students from the Blue Lions have returned and-"Started Seteth trying to catch his breath.

"Thank the goddess they have returned to us, that's wonderful news. But what has so troubled?"Rhea quickly urged. It was rare for her old friend to loose his composure like this...something was amiss.

"It's Professor Byleth Eisner, she's in a bad way and needs urgent help!"Seteth informed quickly.

Rhea's eyes turned wide as moons; this was the very thing she had been trying to prevent but she and her class insisted on going anyways despite it being a trap. Without hesitation she raced out with Seteth and down the hall to the infirmary to find said professor with the worried prince at her side as Manuela was examining the ex-mercenary. Now it was Rhea's turn to be surprised at Byleth's appearance as she walked over, catching their attention.

"Lady Rhea?"Dimitri said in relief and surprise.

"What happened, sweet child?"soothed the priestess.

"I d-don't know she just suddenly collapsed after the the battle. We rushed the professor back here as soon as humanly possible once it happened."he informed; the poor boy looked deeply troubled.

"You did the right thing bringing her home to us, Prince Dimitri. You should go get some rest with the others dear child."urged Rhea with a kind, motherly smile.

"I suppose you are right."he said with reluctance as he got to his feet. He didn't like the idea of leaving Byleth but there was very little he could do now. It troubled him so as he looked over and gently squeezed her hand. Silently promising he'd be back later on then kissed her hand before setting it down on her side and heading for the door. Stopping to look over his shoulder once more in his concern, earning looks of reassurance from Seteth and Lady Rhea before leaving.

"What her condition, Manuela?"Seteth quickly asked as Rhea sat down beside Byleth.

"No injuries. Actually she came out of that mission completely unscathed! I can't seem to figure out what's causing this horrible fever and her suffering."sighed the songstress in frustration.

"Thank you but I will take it from here."To both of their astonishment Rhea gently took the ten into her arms and walked out of the room, holding her like a mother would a newborn babe, humming softly. Rhea took the ailing youth to one of the guest chambers; Byleth's quarters would be far too drafty for her condition. The priestess was not about to compromise this precious child. With great care she sat down by her window, letting Byleth's head rest on her lap like a mother would a frightened child, stroking her hair tenderly as she sang softly.

Byleth whimpered as the haunting yet soothing and oddly familiar melody roused her and guided her back to the waking world. Oh she felt horrible and everything felt like it was on fire, screaming at her. But that tender touch was not Dimitri's kind, firm hands. No these were more petite and parental.

"Professor. You must remain still."a familiar motherly comforting tone urged her, causing her blurry gaze to look up. Some how she could make it out; that was Rhea's voice.

"S-so..cold...Wh-what happ...en...ed..?"wheezed Byleth.

"Shh, everything is alright. There is no need to worry. Those who are trying to harm you are far away."soothed Rhea.

Byleth was trying so hard to stay awake as she listened to the soothing humming melody and the comforting warmth of her touch as she stroked her hair. It felt nice compared to this torment she was feeling. She felt like her head was gonna explode with how it was pounding and she couldn't stop shivering. She could barely make out the words the archbishop was telling her as everything seemed to be underwater, drowned out by her racing heart. Rhea could see this as she with great care carried her over to the bed and tucked her in and stroked her cheek affectionately. "Close your eyes, dear one. Sleep, just a little while longer. I'll be watching over you always..."soothed Rhea.

Yes, sleep sounded good as she let the gentle motions and the melody ease her back into the dark abyss. Rhea smiled fondly as she laid a cool cloth on her charge's forehead when she heard a knock at the door. Calmly she went over and answered to find the young Faerghus Kingdom's prince, Dimitri at the door.

"Prince Dimitri, child shouldn't you be asleep for the night?"Asked Rhea as she invited the young boy inside closing the door behind them.

"I-I couldn't stop thinking about the Professor."The poor boy looked so downhearted. "How is she?

"She'll be fine, young one. You and your friends acted swiftly to get her here. Her body is not use to the gift the goddess has given her and needs rest."Dimitri sighed in relief at the new, some his worries having been put at ease by the priestess's words.

"If I may, Lady Rhea, could I see her?"Rhea thought for a moment before nodding and leading him over to the bedside.

Dimitri had seen his teacher ill before but this was not a pleasant sight. The look of pain and suffering was not one he liked seeing on her normally stoic and reserved features. _"Oh Byleth..."_he thought as he sat on her bedside. He wanted to ease her torment some how. But he wasn't a healing like his teacher, Mercedes, Flayn, Annette, or the Archbishop herself. All he could do was wield a lance and fend off foes. Tenderly he took her hand into his lovingly and Rhea noticed Byleth instantly start to ease into a more restful slumber. This gave the priestess an idea.

"Dimitri I'm gonna give you a special task for you alone. You are to care and tend to Professor Byleth Eisner until she recovers. You are to follow my instructions to the letter, you will come to me should you require any help. But you also must not neglect your studies in class if you choose to accept."Rhea stated with a serious expression.

Dimitri was stunned at this sudden task. But as he looked at his love's pale, fevered face it did not take long for his mind to be made up. It wouldn't be easy juggling his regular studies with a charge in his care. But this was Byleth, he cared for her deeply; a lot of people could see that. Byleth treated all her students as equals but even Rhea could see the special bond that was sprouting and taken a firm root between the two teens despite them being student and mentor. If it was for Byleth he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"I accept. On my honor as a Prince of Faerghus, I will do all can for the Professor."stated Dimitri, a fire of determination burning in his azure eyes.

Rhea smiled as she patted the boy on the head before making her way to leave, "Such a good child. I shall inform the other professors."

"Thank you."Rhea nodded and closed the door behind her as Dimitri turned his attention back to Byleth.

Dimitri got up for a moment to toss some more wood into the fireplace nearby. It was gonna be cool tonight and that was not gonna help his love. As the flames roared many thoughts crossed his mind over what had happened. Was Sothis's powers that strong they rendered her chosen one in the state Byleth was in while the body got used to it? Did Saint Seiros go through the same thing by chance? So many questions kept popping up and so little answers. His attention was brought back by a feeble groan coming from the bed He went over to see the greenette had knocked off the cloth that was helping to cool her down. With tender hands Dimitri grabbed it and felt it was already blistering hot. "Her fever must be pretty high."he whispered as he dipped it in the bowl of icy water and ringed it out before placing it back where it belonged.

Byleth sighed as she felt the cool touch in her sleep, actually nuzzling up to the prince's rough and callused hand. Dimitri couldn't help but smile, stroking her cheek with great affection. Her skin was just drenched in sweat but he didn't mind. His father used to do the same for him whenever he got ill, often saying a gentle touch was some times that was needed to chase those clouds away. He then tenderly pulled he heavy blanket up to rest just over her shoulders, which seemed to help her relax.

"I'm no healer...not like you, but I can make sure you're comfortable."said Dimitri softly as he sat down and stroked her long pastel green hair that had always smelled strongly of berries and chocolate. Byleth had one monster of a sweet tooth as he recalled her birthday months ago when he and the others had surprised her with a party when classes finished. She had practically devoured the sweets, particularly anything with chocolate. It was a rather amusing memory seeing her so happily devour that assortment of chocolates Annette and Mercedes had been so kind to help him with getting. Of course it took a little investigation on their part by asking Jeralt himself about her likes and dislikes. I-It hadn't been easy keep hidden either, but it had been fun learning about their professor and good friend. He stayed up through the night and at some point the exhaustion must have gotten the better of the young prince as he had fallen asleep at her bedside.

Dawn's sweet and gentle light creeped though some cracks in the curtains to land on Byleth's face. She moaned quietly as she half lidded opened eyes to a world of out of focus and smudged colors. Oh her head hurt and everything ached...it felt like that time Sylvain was being taught the basics of channeling mana and by mistake amused a bit of an explosion in the school's courtyard. Oh that had not been fun for them. She felt so, so out of it as she laid there wheezing, each breath taking all the energy she had.

She felt a weight on her arm causing her too glance over trying so hard to will her sight to stop being a jerk and focus already. And it did long enough for her to just make out those large, strong, gentle hands supporting a familiar and handsome blonde haired teen that was fast asleep. _"Dimitri?"_she thought as she carefully pulled her hand out from under the sheets to shakily but tenderly stroke his hair. Dimitri mumbled her name as he slept which made her smile weakly as she removed it to rest her hand on his. His hands they felt so warm, it brought a comfort she was not familiar with and she quite liked it. Enough that it lolled her gently back into slumber. Yes, let this moment last a little while longer...this innocent and pure moment. Meanwhile peaking through the door Rhea saw the sight and smiled before leaving the budding lovebirds be.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Is this the whole picture_  
_Or is this just the start?_  
_Is this the way you love me?_  
_You're capturing my heart_  
_I used to try and walk alone_  
_But I've begun to grow_  
_And when you tell me just to rest_  
_I'm finally letting go, I let go_

~ "Wrapped In Your Arms" by Fireflight

**Chapter 3**  
**Here In Your Arms**

~.~.~

Dimitri stirred as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder rousing him into the waking world. He opened his azure eyes to see it was Rhea with her usual kind and mother smile and wise eyes. He rubbed his eyes tired as he sat up and rubbed his stiff neck. His gaze fell to see at some point while he was asleep Byleth had weakly but firmly grabbed his hand.

"Good morning Lady Rhea."greeted Dimitri.

"A good morning to you, dear child. I came by to check in on you both."greeted the priestess as she moved to the other side of the bed, gently stroking Byleth's hair. Earning a soft whimper from the ailing professor.

"She has been in a lot of pain...I have been trying hard to make sure she's as comfortable as possible."said the young prince as he felt Byleth squeeze his hand in her sleep.

"As always your split decision making is on point, my dear. Keep making sure she's comfortable and stays still."Rhea then moved away and pulled a couple of tonics from her robes and set them down beside Dimitri.

Dimitri curiously picked one up with his free hand to examine it. It was a strange golden color and was clear, making it gleam like a finally polished piece of amber. He turned it to find no labels dictating what it was but there was the church's crest engraved on the bottle. "What is this Lady Rhea, some kind of medicine?"he asked politely.

"Yes, a healing elixir I crafted with great care just for our dear professor here. Make sure she takes it at noon today with food and again tonight. I'll be back tomorrow with the last dose."instructed Rhea, Dimitri hanging on to her every word. Then she left to go back to her duties.

Dimitri carefully freed his hand from his love's grip and once more renewed the cloth that was fighting to keep his beloved teacher's fever down. But the water felt warm now. Would it be ok to leave briefly to get new water? But he really, really didn't want to leave Byleth's side in case something happened. But as if his prayers were answered he heard a knock at the door. He knew that firm knock anywhere and it was confirmed by the voice that followed, "You're Highness, may I come in?"

"Of course, please come in but keep it down Dedue."Dimitri answered. The door to the guest chambers opened and in walked his friend and right hand and to his surprise Ashe was with him.

"Hello Prince Dimitri. Seteth told us everything and asked we'd bring up work for today's lessons for you."Ashe said as he and Dedue set a few books and papers on the coffee table.

"I also took the liberty of bringing you some food from the dining hall, your Highness."stated Dedue.

"Thank you, both of you. I appreciate this very much."grinned Dimitri as he grabbed a muffin from the basket and started eating.

"Um, how's the professor doing Prince Dimitri? Seteth said she's not gonna be able to teach for a few days."asked Ashe in concern.

"Fast asleep for now. S-She's in a great deal of pain. Lady Rhea believes it's because her body is still adjusting to the Goddess's blessing."Dimitri informed his two companions softly.

Ashe being Ashe of course decided to quietly sneak a peak inside the bedroom with Dedue and Dimitri close on his heels. The ashen haired youth and dark skinned servant were stunned and concerned at the sight of their beloved teach pale as a ghost, breathing unsteadily from pain and fever. She tossed her head back and force out of some sort of delirious haze in her fitful slumber.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"Dedue surprisingly being the first to echo what Ashe was thinking.

Dimitri was just as surprised as Dedue was usually stoic, quiet, and kept mostly to himself. For Dedue to beat Ashe, whom was always so quick to ask to help, that was rare. He mentally shook himself back to reality from the astonishment Ashe was clearly sharing. Dedue had a kind heart; if only more people would approach him like the class and their teacher had.

"Actually since you were kind enough to offer your help, there is something you can do to help before you head to class."Dimitri said quickly.

"Say the word, we'll do whatever we can Prince Dimitri."Ashe said with that usual determined shine in his eyes.

"Just ask, it shall be done your Highness."agreed Dedue.

"Dedue would you be willing to ask Annette and Mercedes if they could make the Professor's favorite sweet buns? And Ashe think you could bring fresh cold water before heading back?"Dimitri asked his two friends.

Ashe and Dimitri nodded in agreement; the task were simple but would help. Their professor would probably be more willing to eat sweet buns compared to her usual favorites and would be kinder to her stomach. As for the water it would help cool her down. So with their tasks given Dimitri watched his two friends boy before quietly leaving him and Byleth. Ashe of course came back with the fresh cold water from the well before heading off to class. Dimitri set the bowl down and took the cloth that had fallen off and renewed and placed it back on Byleth's forehead. Resulting in a soft sigh to escape her lips. _"There, just rest now and focus and getting better, Byleth."_he thought as he fondly kissed her hand. The young prince then sighed as he knew he had to keep up with his studies. So he went over and picked up a book on horseback strategy she had been having him learn and sat down by the fireplace in the bedroom and tossed more wood into the fire before starting to read.

~.~.~

It was around noon when Byleth finally awoke to hearing the door close and familiar voices she had grown so used to and fond of hearing. _"That was the girls. Annette, Annette, and Ingrid were just here..."_she thought looking towards the bedroom's cobblestone doorway. Byleth tried to get up and out of bed only to yelp and crashed to the cold stone floor beneath her, alerting her caretaker. Dimitri raced over in frantic worry at finding Byleth having had fallen out of the bed. "Professor, you shouldn't be out of bed in your condition! Come now, lets get you back into bed."Dimitri softly scolded.

"S-sorry..."she rasped as she was laid back down on the warm bed and propped up with some pillows so she could sit. Oh her body was screaming in fury at her right now.

"Do not be sorry, you have done nothing wrong."he reassured her as Dimitri got up and left the room coming back with a small basket covered in a cloth.

Byleth sniffed at the sweet smell and it made her mouth water at what it promised as Dimitri sat beside her on the bed and pulled out one of her favorites. "Sweet buns!"she squeaked hoarsely, her eyes lighting up in delight. Eagerly she accepted the confection Dimitri had offered her and slowly but happily began eating it. Dimitri couldn't help but smile in delight at the sight of his teacher and love's monster appetite. She only managed to eat two though before he noticed the exhaustion taking hold, reminding him quickly of the medicine Rhea had left for Byleth. Quickly he reached over and grabbed the vial and uncorked it.

"What's that?"Byleth blinked curiously.

"Lady Rhea brought it for you, it's medicine."answered Dimitri holding it up for her.

Byleth looked at the strange elixir but she remembered how effect and potent Rhea's healing remedies were. Rhea had made some a few moons back when one heck of a case of the flu had been going around the monastery. _"Maybe it'll help the pain."_she thought. Decided she gave a weak nod and let Dimitri help her take it, not letting up until it was empty. It really, really bitter; actually it tasted WORSE then her flu tonic. But the effects kicked in fast and it made her feel numb and very tired as she leaned onto the prince's shoulder. He was taken aback but did nothing to move as he heard her whisper in his ear, "Can you hold me? j-just until fall asleep?"

Dimitri's surprise turned to warmth and affection as he carefully pull her close into his arm, earning a soft purr and nuzzle from his ailing love. This oddly felt right to her. She felt so warm and safe in his strong arms. She didn't want him to ever let her go as slumber claimed her. Dimitri watched her actually sleeping soundly, her breathing evening out but her fever was defiantly still there by the warmth emitting from her body as he held her close. This felt so right to him, this warm and fuzzy feeling. There was no denying how much he was falling for her. He decided to stay like this for awhile, watching over Byleth's serene and gentle sleeping form. Looking at her one wouldn't have thought she had earned the infamous nickname of "Ashen Demon" by her adversaries on the battlefield. No she looked like a normal, beautiful, innocent maiden. One that just happened to be feeling under the weather right now. With the greatest of care he moved away as carefully as possible not to wake her and layed her down completely on the bed, tucking her in. He then found himself kissing Byleth on the cheek efore replacing the cool cloth and allowing her to sleep. She needed the rest, but she was his most precious beloved and invaluable teacher.

~.~.~

_Few Days Later..._

Byleth recovered without any problems just as Rhea had predicted. Actually she had come out of her transformation ten times stronger then when she had left with the Blue Lion House to deal with dispatching her father's murderers. But Byleth was still that strict, loving teacher her students adored. But it was becoming very clear that the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Fearghus, Dimitri and the recently dubbed "Enlightened One", Byleth had a special connection going on. Some weren't sure what but others that were close to her could see the great deal of love and affections that had bloomed. And frankly, Byleth wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this three shot. I do have another DimitriXByleth fic in mind but not sure if it'll be a one-shot or longer. We'll see yeah?


End file.
